Ashlynn Mauntell
Ashlynn Mauntell is a female tribute of District 1, created by Xbilliex. She is the first of the tributes made after her return. She was the disowned youngest daughter of the late Eric Mauntell and the younger sister of Katelyn and Michael Mauntell. Story Ashlynn was born to Eric and Tiana Mauntell in the Mauntell mansion, in District 1. Tiana died whilst giving birth to Ashlynn, causing Eric to loathe his daughter. Katelyn and Michael, both twins, were only 10 year olds at the time and being typical children, they adored Ashlynn. Eric tried to get rid of Ashlynn in several ways, feeling nothing towards her but hatred (because of Tiana's death). But he failed each time. Ashlynn was turning out to look like her deceased yet beautiful mother each and every day, causing Eric more heartache and pain inside. Eight years later, she accidentally discovered Michael and Katelyn getting intimate. This made Ashlynn the first person to know about their incestuous relationship. Michael and Katelyn dismissed this as Ashlynn was only young and didn't understand their actions but unfortunately for them, this emotionally scarred her and would never go away. Over the years, Ashlynn was enrolled in the Career Academy. She started off as a weakling during training but eventually became strong, intelligent and a skilled fighter, with exceptional talent in archery. Like most students in the Academy, she picked a signature weapon. Her signature weapon was the bow and arrows. Because she was too advanced and way ahead of what the Academy taught, she was one of few students that left the Academy at 16. This was two years earlier than when she was actually meant to leave. With newfound strength and knowledge came more drama. Michael and Katelyn found out about how Ashlynn still knew about the relationship for eight years. But Eric didn't know. In order to keep it secret, they bullied and threatened Ashlynn into keeping her mouth shut. The bullying grew worse and worse with the constant ticking of time. Ashlynn's rage slowly built. She had just left the Academy strong, only to be belittled by her two siblings over their disgusting actions. And when it was Eric's 50th birthday, she finally revealed to everyone Michael and Katelyn's relationship. News of the relationship spread like wildfire and soon the Mauntell family had the reputation of being scandalous in all of the Career districts as incest was seen as one of the most scandalous things to do. But because Eric refused to believe this, he disowned her. She now had more hatred from her father and was loathed incredibly by the real troublemakers, her twins. Angry at how she was treated for telling the truth, she grabbed her bow and arrows and shot him in both the head and the heart, killing him. Before she could feel the wrath of her siblings or the Peacekeepers, she escaped to the deep forest. A few days later, Ashlynn was declared missing and a search for her began. New life In the forest, she bumped into Lucius, a native of District 7. He told Ashlynn how he escaped from District 7 due to a riot there. Ashlynn didn't want to lie to Lucius about who she was so she told him the truth. She expected him to make fun about it but instead, he promised her that everything would be okay and advised her to change her appearance so no one knew that it was her. Taking Lucius's advice, she scavenged through the forest to find contact lenses and blonde hair dye. She dyed her hair blonde and began to wore the contact lenses after cleaning them. They continued to talk about their backstories and it was only a matter of time before they fell in love with each other. They soon got intimate and started to date. One day, Ashlynn was attacked by a bear, scratched deeply in the face by it's claws. This caused a big scar across her right cheek. She managed to slay the bear by shooting several arrows at it, once she was out of the bear's clutches. No longer worrying about her appearance and the possibility of being found, Ashlynn felt confident to go back to the district. Lucius was unsure about this at first but agreed afterwards. On the day they went into the Square, a riot took place between the few in District 1 that despised the Games and the Peacekeepers. Both Ashlynn and Lucius joined in. Because the riot became so out of control, the Peacekeepers shot at the crowd, including Lucius. Unfortunately, the shot was fatal and Lucius died. Ashlynn became incredibly bitter and vengeful after Lucius's death. She grew a hatred of Peacekeepers and planned to enact revenge. She vowed not to trust anyone, involved with the Capitol or not. Personality *Ashlynn is vengeful and vicious 'towards those who are associated with Peacekeepers. *She hates the Careers, despite being from one of the main Career Districts. She thinks that they are stupid and they don't know much about the harsh reality of life as they've lived most of their life in comfort. *She doesn't trust anyone. She will never ally with anyone. *Ashlynn is focused and concentrated easily, when it comes to archery and combat. *She's not afraid of death. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Archery, intelligent/knowledgeable, fighting, finding shelter. Weaknesses: Alliances, trust Inspiration (Contains spoilers) Ashlynn was inspired by the character of Tyrion Lannister, from the book series A Song of Ice and Fire and the TV adaptation Game of Thrones. *Both do not align as stereotypically good or bad. *Both had older twin siblings that were involved in incestuous relationships. *Tyrion comes from a wealthy family, House Lannister. Ashlynn is also from a wealthy family, the Mauntells. *Both have been surrounded by some sort of corruption. *Their fathers despised them due to their mothers dying whilst giving birth to them. *Both have a scar on their face. *Tyrion and Ashlynn are incredibly intelligent. They use their intelligence wisely. *They oppose the corruption they are surrounded with. *Both have killed their fathers with ranged weapons (Ashlynn with a longbow, Tyrion with a crossbow) Song Inspiration The song that inspired Ashlynn (I use a song and a fictional character for inspiration behind my tributes) is 'I Stand Alone' by Godsmack. Specific lines that were used as inspiration '"If you try to take me down, you're gonna break." '- Ashlynn has become more fiercer and stronger than ever before. Whoever dares to challenge her will not win against her newfound strength. '"You can't control me." - She will not let anyone control her again (she was previously controlled by her family). "I'm not afraid of fading." '- Ashlynn isn't afraid of anything, not even death. She's used to the worst things in life. '"I stand alone." '- She doesn't trust anyone. She, well, stands alone. '"Everything that I believe is fading." - Ashlynn's no longer a naïve little girl. She's come to the realization that life isn't easy, one bit. She's recognised the horrors around her. Family tree Pictures ashlynn original appearance.png|Ashlynn's original appearance ashlynn mauntell parade outfit.png|Ashlynn in her parade outfit ashlynn edit.jpg|An edit of Ashlynn I made for fun. ashlynn anime.PNG|Ashlynn in anime form Category:Billie's Tributes (New) Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career District Category:People who won't Ally with the Careers Category:Billie's Tributes Category:Loner